


Cute Supermarket Guy

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaehyun works in a supermarket, Johnny is a pole dancer, M/M, but not really, shy jaehyun, shy johnny, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny is a pole dancer who easily talks to others, until it comes to the cute guy who works in the local supermarket. The thing is that Jaehyun is actually the shy one.





	Cute Supermarket Guy

Some people are bad at talking to others, but for other people it was as easy as breathing.

Johnny was the kind of person who easily talked to anyone. In fact he loved talking to people, he always tried to start a conversation with anyone. The bus driver, his neighbour, his co-workers. Johnny practically had no shame, easily talked about almost anything. It wasn't a surprise that he had many friends, considering that a lot of people loved him. No, Johnny didn't have any trouble talking to anyone, until it came to the cute guy who worked in the supermarket.

Johnny first saw him when he went grocery shopping and had to ask someone where he could find the milk. He had just moved into a new apartment nearby the local supermarket so he didn't know his way around the store just yet. He had said something among the lines of _"Excuse me, can I ask something?"_ , a polite smile on his face, but as soon as the guy turned around he was speechless.

For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. The guy standing in front of him was so pretty that all normal sentences turned into nothing in his head. After a while of staring the guy tilted his head with a smile, asking him what he could do for him. Johnny opened and closed his mouth a few lines, before stuttering out a _"Milk. I need milk."_.

The beautiful man led him towards the aisle where the milk stood and smiled at him, asking him if he needed anything else. And even though Johnny had no idea where he could find the cookies or the cheese, he was too distracted by the man's dimples to say so. He just shook his head and watched as the man walked away. After that Johnny was confused and mad at himself. Confused because this never happened to him, he always knew what to say and he definitely didn't stutter.

And he was mad at himself for not looking at the guy's name tag. If he had, maybe he would be able to find him on social media, to explain that he really usually wasn't that awkward and that he just got distracted.

In the weeks that followed he didn't dare talk to the cute supermarket guy. By now he had figured out the man worked on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. And even though Johnny could just go grocery shopping another day he kept going to the supermarket every Friday afternoon, always looking at the cute guy from the supermarket but never talking to him. As soon as the man looked back at him Johnny would quickly look away.

He continued this for about three months, until his cousin Donghyuck visited him for a week and went grocery shopping with him. Johnny had been talking to him about the cute supermarket guy for weeks and the boy got sick of it. Johnny knew it wasn't a good idea to take Donghyuck to the supermarket on a friday, but the boy insisted on going that day.

Johnny wasn't exactly looking forward to it, knowing Donghyuck was even more comfortable with talking to people than him, not ashamed to expose his friends if they had a crush on someone. But the older man wasn't prepared for what actually happened that day.

Much to Johnny's surprise his cousin didn't do anything embarrassing. They were almost done when Johnny suddenly heard someone yelling. He looked up from his shopping list, only to see an angry customer yelling at the cute supermarket guy. The man smiled politely as he tried to calm down the customer, but it was to no use. Without thinking Johnny walked up to the angry customer with a frown.

"Excuse me? Can you calm down? No one yells at cute supermarket guy." he said. The customer looked at him in surprise.

"Whatever." he said before walking away, probably ready to find another employee to yell at. When Johnny realized what he just did, he looked at the supermarket guy with wide eyes before running off.

"Oh my God..." he mumbled to himself when he was back outside.

He ran back home, completely forgetting about his groceries or his cousin. He sat down on the couch, completely out of breath, waiting for Donghyuck to come home. He knew his cousin was back when he heard the front door slam shut followed by an angry voice.

"Johnny!" Donghyuck yelled out. "You forgot something!" He walked into the living room with a grocery bag, glaring at Johnny.

"Oh my God, I forgot the eggs and the milk, didn't I?" Johnny asked with a frown. Donghyuck put the bag on the floor, spreading his arms wide.

"Me! You forgot me!" he yelled out. "But I'm a good cousin and got your groceries. I even paid for them. You need to pay me back, though. Also I think Jaehyun put something in the bag." he continued.

Johnny immediately looked up at him in confusion. "Who?" he said and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Cute supermarket guy? Duh." he answered.

He sat down on the couch and put on the tv, completely ignoring Johnny's confused look. Johnny grabbed the bag and stood up, quickly putting away the groceries when a piece of paper fell onto the kitchen counter. It had a phone number scribbled on it with the name _Jaehyun_ and a heart next to it. Johnny fist bumped the air and did a small dance before getting his phone from his pocket. He pushed his number in and hestitated for a while before finally sending the guy a text message.

For the rest of the day Johnny kept checking his phone. The cute supermarket guy, whose name was apparently Jaehyun, hadn't answered, but he hadn't read it either. Johnny assumed he was busy with work and decided to go play a videogame with Donghyuck. After about an hour of playing his phone screen lit up and when he saw the name 'Jaehyun' he quickly tossed the game controler aside.

"He replied back. What do I say now?" Johnny asked with a frown. Donghyuck sighed in annoyance.

"Oh my God, you're literally a pole dancer but you're too afraid to talk to a guy who looks like a baby penguin. I can't believe you." he said. Johnny's head shot up.

"How do you even know that?" he asked in surprise, making Donghyuck roll his eyes.

"Mark found out and told me. Actually, I'm pretty sure he told everyone. It's literally not a secret that you work as a pole dancer every Saturday night." the boy said with a shrug. Johnny looked at him in disbelief, but his cousin ignored him. Instead Donghyuck continued to play his game.

"How did Mark even find out?" Johnny asked with raised eyebrows. Donghyuck sighed again.

"He saw you a few months back." he said, not looking up from the tv screen.

"And who exactly knows about this?" Johnny continued to ask. His cousin finally put the game controler back down.

"Ten, Taeyong, Jungwoo, Lucas, Taeil, Sicheng... Uh, pretty much your whole group of friends. They weren't surprised. Didn't even blink twice." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not." Johnny said, picking his phone back up to type a message back to Jaehyun. He decided to just ask him what he was doing.

"They said that, and I quote, you have a 'nice body and can dance really well' and I'm pretty sure Taeyong said something among the lines 'go get that money'. Chill out, Johnny. Nobody cares about your weekly adventures. You're a pole dancer, not a prostitute." Donghyuck answered. "Are you done complaining now? I was trying to play a game. Go talk to the pretty boy from the supermarket." he continued. Johnny rolled his eyes before walking out of the living room, to his bedroom.

He laid down on his bed and looked at the message on his screen. Jaehyun had asked him if it he could call him, to which Johnny replied yes. Not even a minute later Jaehyun called him, and he immediately pressed the 'accept call' button.

"Hey." he said shyly. There it was once again, the shy and awkward feeling. Johnny tried his best to push it away.

"Hey! Hope you don't mind I slipped my phone number in your grocery bag." Jaehyun said, laughing quietly.

"No, I don't mind at all. I thought it was kinda obvious after today." Johnny said, mumbling the last part. He heard Jaehyun laugh again, louder this time.

"Yeah, thank you for that. I'm really sensitive, especially when people yell at me, and I was really close to tears. It was really cute, too. Just sad that you ran off so quickly." Jaehyun said.

"I'm sorry about that, I was just really... embarrassed." Johnny admitted, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Don't be. I think you're cute. I was hoping you would like to hang out sometime?" Jaehyun answered. Johnny could tell the man was probably smiling. The image of his head slightly tilted to the side and his dimples showing popped into his head, and Johnny's heart did a backflip.

"H- Hang out?" he asked and there was the stuttering again.

"A date, Johnny. I want to take you out on a date." Jaehyun said with a laugh. Johnny didn't even wonder why he knew his name. He had probably asked Donghyuck.

"When?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"Now? I could pick you up and we could go to the cinema? There's a movie I really want to see." Jaehyun answered. Johnny looked at the clock. It was almost six.

"If you give me an hour I will be ready after dinner." he said. Jaehyun let out a hum in agreement.

"I'll come pick you up in an hour then." he said. The conversation was a little awkward after that, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I'm gonna make dinner, then. I'll see you in an hour. Bye!" Johnny quickly said, not wanting to feel any more embarrassed.

"Bye!" Jaehyun said back, before hanging up. Johnny quickly got up from his bed. If he wanted to be ready in an hour he had to start cooking dinner. He walked back towards the kitchen and much to his surprise Donghyuck was already sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner by himself.

"I made myself dinner because you were too busy being on the phone with your crush like the thirteen year old boy in love you are. Can't even take care of his own cousin. Unbelievable." Donghyuck said grumpily. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Did you make me some too?" he asked, ignoring his cousin's comment.

"It's in the microwave." Donghyuck answered with his mouth full. Johnny warmed up his food and sat down next to the boy.

"Thanks, Hyuckie." he said. Donghyuck glared at him, hating the nickname. He tried to eat his food peacefully, but Johnny kept talking about Jaehyun.

"Did he say anything to you when he slipped his number in the grocery bag?" Johnny asked curiously. Donghyuck sighed.

"No, he just asked if he could give you his number. He's a weirdo. Didn't even ask for your name. And who the hell would be interested in you? Disgusting." he said and Johnny frowned. Donghyuck immediately sat up straight. "Please don't give me that look. You know I'm just fooling around with you, right? A lot of people are interested in you." he quickly said. Johnny snorted.

"That's not why I reacted like that. He seemed to know my name. I assumed you told him." he said, and Donghyuck let out a sigh of relief. He always pretended to hate Johnny, but in reality he loved him a lot. It was just typical teenage behaviour.

"Probably just heard me calling your name or something." Donghyuck said.

Johnny finished eating dinner soon after that. "I have to get ready for my date." he said. Dongyuck raised his eyebrows.

"Date? Are you serious? You're leaving me alone?" he asked. Johnny stood up without even looking at his cousin.

"Isn't Mark coming over tonight anyway?" he asked, washing his hands. Donghyuck immediately stood up, almost knocking over his chair in the progress.

"Shit, I completely forgot. I look like a trashbag." he complained. Johnny smiled to himself, shaking his head. He was well aware of the fact that Donghyuck had a big fat crush on his best friend. "Get that smile off your face, Johnny. Mark is supposed to be here in five minutes." Donghyuck said, quickly running towards the guest room where he stayed. Johnny laughed when he heard the younger boy curse from his room.

Not even two minutes later the doorbell rang. "Don't open the door, I'm coming!" Donghyuck yelled. Johnny watched with an amused smile on his face how his younger cousin quickly buttoned up his shirt before opening the door with a smile.

"Hey, come in." he told Mark, and the boy walked inside, greeting Johnny.

"Hey man. Are you joining me and Hyuck in our Mario Kart competition?" he asked, sitting down on the couch. Johnny shook his head.

"Can't, I got a date tonight. You got your boyfriend all to yourself." he said teasingly, earning him a glare from Donghyuck.

"You're an asshole, Johnny. Don't you need to get ready?" he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Johnny rolled his eyes before walking back to his own bedroom.

He took his phone from his pocket and noticed he had a text message from Jaehyun, asking for his address. He sent a message back before tossing his phone on the bed. Jaehyun was supposed to be there in half an hour, so Johnny decided to take a quick shower. When he was done he stood in front of his closet for a minute before deciding on a black pair of skinny jeans and his favourite white blouse.

After ten minutes he got a message from Jaehyun, saying he was there. Johnny replied that he was coming. He put in his shoes and told Donghyuck and Mark goodbye before leaving his apartment. He checked himself out in the mirror in the elevator and decided he looked good enough for a casual movie date.

When he was outside he saw Jaehyun standing there, a smile on his face. "Hey, sorry for being early. I thought it would take me longer to get here. Turns out you live pretty close to me." he said. He opened the car door for Johnny.

"It's fine, my cousin invited his friend over anyway so I don't think they would've want me there anyway." Johnny said with a laugh. He sat down on the passengers seat. Jaehyun's car was small but nice. The other man took place behind the steering wheel and started his car.

"Your cousin is the guy who was with you in the super market, right? Nice kid." he said. Johnny nodded.

"Yeah, he's a typical teenager, though. Always grumpy and a pain in the ass." he said with a smile. Jaehyun laughed.

"Does he live with you?" he asked, looking at Johnny when they had to stop for a traffic light.

"No, but his parents had to leave to the other side of the country for an emergency, so Donghyuck stays with me for the week." Johnny explained and Jaehyun nodded understandingly.

"So that friend that came over, does your cousin like him?" he asked. Johnny laughed.

"He denies it, but I can see he is head over heels in love with Mark." he said. Jaehyun looked up at him in surprise.

"Mark? You don't mean Mark Lee, do you?" he asked. Johnny raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's him. Why, do you know him?" Johnny asked. Jaehyun nodded in response.

"He just happens to be my best friend's cousin." he said. Johnny got more confused with every second that passed.

"Taeyong is your best friend?" he asked. The fact that they could've met sooner made him a little mad at his friend.

"He is! I can't believe you actually know him! We could've met so much sooner." Jaehyun said with a pout. He parked the car right in front of the huge building of the cinema. "We're here, by the way." They got out of the car and walked inside silently.

"How did you know my name? I know Donghyuck didn't tell you." Johnny suddenly said. Jaehyun looked up at him with a smile.

"I heard you say your name on the phone a few weeks ago. I wasn't sure if I heard it right and I kinda maybe searched you up on social media. I was surprised that I even found you." Jaehyun explained. Johnny immediately felt relieved that he wasn't some sort of creep.

"So how much do you know about me, Jaehyun?" he asked. He thought he would feel more awkward around the man, but it really wasn't as bad. It was kind of nice, actually.

"I only know your name and age, I swear I'm not a creep. Besides, you have almost everything hidden on your profiles." Jaehyun said, and if Johnny looked closely he could see the tip of his ears becoming red.

"I don't think you're a creep. I think you're really pretty. And I want to know how old you are just to be sure I'm not on a date with a minor." Johnny said with a soft laugh. Jaehyun smiled at him.

"I'm twenty one. And thank you, it's nice to be called pretty for once." he said with a sigh.

"Why, you're not used to being called pretty?" Johnny asked in surprise and the younger man shook his head.

"Most people don't like using those kind of words for men. It's always 'handsome' or 'hot'." he explained. He did have a point, but Johnny still thought it was stupid. Men should be able to be called pretty or beautiful too without people giving them weird looks.

"Well, I do use those kind of words so you better get used to it. I think you're absolutely beautiful." Johnny said. Jaehyun didn't answer, but the small smile on his face and the way his cheeks became a rosy pink colour said enough. Johnny was pretty sure this was love at first sight. If it meant he got to see Jaehyun like that forever he never wanted the man to go home again.

Jaehyun paid for their tickets, while Johnny insisted on paying for their popcorn and drinks. Ten minutes later they were sitting next to each other- in a love seat, because the person who gave them their tickets apparently thought they were a couple. Not that Johnny minded. Their hands were right next to each other and halfway through the movie he could feel their pinky fingers touch. It was a soft touch, as if Jaehyun tried to silently tell him something. Johnny smiled to himself, not taking his eyes off the screen, and linked their pinky fingers together.

"I'm actually very shy. I usually don't take the initiative." Jaehyun whispered. Johnny turned his head to look at him, smile still on his face.

"I know. But I'm letting you know that if you want to move closer, I wouldn't mind." Johnny whispered back, before turning his head back to the screen.

He could feel Jaehyun quietly shift in their shared loveseat. He moved closer to Johnny and put his head on his shoulder. He intertwined their fingers and placed their hands in his lap. Johnny didn't know if he was supposed to feel like this, but he couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach. He didn't want to. They stayed like this for the rest of the movie and Johnny was almost sad when it ended. They waited until most of the people were gone, neither of them wanting to be pushed and pulled around by other people who tried to get outside first.

"This was nice, right?" Jaehyun asked shyly when they were outside again. They stood against Jaehyun's car, enjoying the view of the starry night sky.

"It was perfect. If I'm being honest I never thought first dates could be like this, but we get along so well. I feel good around you, Jaehyun. I would love to see you more often." Johnny said, taking the younger's hand. Jaehyun smiled, showing those pretty dimples and Johnny couldn't help but to smile back.

"I never had a first date as great as this one. But I meant what I said. I only took the initiative because it didn't look like you were going to ask me out anytime soon and I really, really like you. I knew if I wouldn't ask you I would regret it." he admitted, looking up at Johnny.

Johnny cupped his cheek with his hand, feeling how Jaehyun leaned into the touch. "You made me awkward because I like you. I'm usually really good at talking to other people, but when it comes to you I somehow end up stuttering and not being able to find the right words." he said. It was quiet for a while. Jaehyun looked incredibly pretty in the moonlight, and Johnny was sure the man was moving closer to him.

"I usually don't kiss on first dates." Johnny suddenly said. Jaehyun immediately let his head fall down.

"Oh..." he said quietly. Johnny placed his fingers under Jaehyun's chin.

"But for you I'd make an exception." he said softly. He knew it was maybe too soon to share a kiss, but he really, really wanted to kiss the other man. So he did. It was nothing more than a soft peck, their lips only touching for a few seconds, which were enough for Johnny to go insane. Jaehyun's lips were as soft as his looks and personality and Johnny loved it.

"I'll give you a real kiss when we know each other better, when we talk more. It's too soon now, but I really think this is going somewhere." Johnny said and Jaehyun nodded with a smile.

"I'll bring you home now, it's getting late." Jaehyun said softly. They got back inside the car and Johnny couldn't help but smile. Even though he had told Jaehyun it was to soon to share a real kiss, he couldn't stop himself from placing his hand on top of Jaehyun's smaller one. The car ride was silent, but neither of them could hide the smile on their face.

"Will you message me in the morning?" Jaehyun asked when he parked his car in front of Johnny's apartment building. He sounded a little unsure. Johnny kissed his cheek before getting out of the car.

"I will, if you message me when you're home safely." he said, giving the man a wink.

"Deal. Bye, Johnny!" Jaehyun said, waving at him. Johnny waved back, walking back towards his apartment building feeling like a little boy who had a crush on someone for the first time. Jaehyun didn't drive away before he was sure Johnny was inside and this made his heart skip a beat. Jaehyun sure was a sweet boy.

In the weeks that followed Johnny continued talking to Jaehyun. They went on a few more dates and when Donghyuck finally went back to his parents, after staying for another three weeks, Johnny invited Jaehyun over. They were just laying on the couch watching movies in silence. Nothing had happened, nothing besides the usual cuddling and hand holding. Yes, Johnny and Jaehyun definitely liked each other and the oldest of the two was sure they would eventually end up together.

He was planning on asking the younger man soon, but there was one thing that was still bothering him. Jaehyun had no idea about his adventures every Saturday, and Johnny didn't know how to bring the news that he was a pole dancer.

Johnny thought to himself that he would come up with a solution soon enough- after he got home from work, of course. About an hour before he was about to leave, Jaehyun suddenly called him.

"Hey, what's up?" Johnny asked with a smile.

"Hey you. I was actually wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight? I really want to go clubbing." Jaehyun said.

Johnny nibbled on his bottom lip. "I want to, but I have to work tonight." he admitted and he could almost hear the pout on Jaehyun's face.

"This late? Do you work in a bar?" the younger man asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Johnny said, mumbling the last part so that Jaehyun couldn't hear him clearly.

"Okay, fair enough. Maybe I'll see you tonight!" Jaehyun said, and Johnny hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe. I really need to go get ready now. Call me when you're back home?" he asked. He could hear Jaehyun hum on the other side of the line before hanging up.

Of course Johnny had thought about the possibility that he would actually see Jaehyun that night, but there were so many bars and clubs around town that it was almost impossible. Besides, the club Johnny worked at wasn't the most popular one. Needless to say, Johnny wasn't worried.

He was wearing one of his favourite outfits, all black and glittery, except for the red bow around his neck. It was a very revealing outfit, giving his audience the best view of his muscular legs, his shoulders, his neck and part of his chest. He had put some eyeliner on, making his brown eyes stand out even more and his lips were covered in a thin layer of a light red coloured shiny lipgloss.

Johnny got on the small stage as the music started to play. He grabbed onto the pole that stood right in the middle of it, moving around it and dancing sensually. His body moved smoothly on the music, sliding around the pole without any problem. Johnny was proud of his body, of his flexibility, and he took any chance he got to show it to the world.

Sometimes people wanted to touch him, but they had a strict rule to not touch the dancers so Johnny wasn't too worried. The people in the audience were cheering him on when he almost did the splits. Sometimes Johnny would look up at the people with a smirk that would turn everyone's knees into jelly. But when he did it on this particular Saturday night, he nearly got a heart attack.

He stared right into a pair of eyes he knew all to well. Jaehyun's eyes. The man was sitting at the bar, drink in his hand and his eyes wide. Johnny wanted to run off right then and there, but he knew he was still working. Even though he loved doing it, he got paid for this. And Johnny didn't want to lose his job, so he continued.

Instead of panicking he decided to make the best out of it. He decided to make it special. He started dancing for Jaehyun, making eye contact every now and then to see his reaction. His body moved perfectly on the beat of the music, lifting his legs up to wrap them around the pole. It was all so easy for Johnny. But yet when his performance was over and he saw Jaehyun walking up to him, he ran off.

Even though it was freezing cold outside he leaned against the brick wall. He was barefeet and barely wearing anything at all, but he didn't think he could face Jaehyun. He didn't have a proper explanation as to why he hadn't told him about him being a pole dancer.

He wrapped his arms around his own body, biting down on his bottom lip in frustration. He could taste his own cherry flavored lipgloss, and even though it usually calmed his nerves, it only made him feel worse this time. He wasn't expecting Jaehyun to show up in the exact same club he worked at. He definitely wasn't expecting Jaehyun to follow him outside.

"Johnny?" he heard Jaehyun call out. A few seconds later Jaehyun appeared next to him. "Johnny!" he said out loud. "Come back inside, it's freezing cold." Johnny shook his head.

"I'll be fine." he lied, shivering because of the cold. He could hear Jaehyun sigh.

"Fine, then at least take this." Jaehyun said. He handed Johnny his jacket, who gladly put it around his shoulders.

"Thank you." Johnny said quietly. Jaehyun nodded in response.

"Why are you embarrassed? You're talented, Johnny." he said softly. The older man let out a sigh.

"I'm not embarrassed, I'm frustrated. I wanted to be honest with you and tell you myself. You weren't supposed to find out like this." he said. Jaehyun took his hand.

"Can we please get inside before we talk? You're barely wearing anything, you're not even wearing shoes and I don't want you to get sick." he said and without waiting for an answer he pulled Johnny back inside.

"You know, I'm glad I found out like this. It was such a pleasant surprise." Jaehyun admitted. Johnny pulled him inside his changing room, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

"It was? I wasn't sure how you'd react. I didn't know how to tell you, I'm sorry." he said with a sigh.

Jaehyun closed the door behind him and smiled. "Don't apologize. It's okay, Johnny. This doesn't make me like you any less. It's actually really nice to see my man has talent for something like this." he said, wrapping his arms around Johnny's neck. Johnny smiled back and placed his hands on Jaehyun's hips, pulling him close.

"Your man?" he asked, and Jaehyun nodded.

"My man." he confirmed, before pulling Johnny in for a kiss. Johnny bit down on hit bottom lip, pushing his tongue inside the younger's mouth.

Johnny wasn't expecting their first real kiss to be in the changing room in a local club, wearing his pole dancing clothes, but it didn't matter much. He was kissing Jaehyun and nothing else mattered.

"Relieved?" Jaehyun breathed out against his lips, and Johnny hummed in response.

"Very much so." he said before kissing Jaehyun again. Jaehyun's hands moved from Johnny's shoulders to his face, cupping his cheeks. They kissed for what felt like ages, until someone knocked on the door.

"Jaehyun? Are you in here?" a voice called out.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes, don't worry!" Jaehyun shouted back. He looked Johnny in the eyes and both of them burst into a fit of giggles.

"Your friend?" Johnny asked with an amused smile. "Yeah, that was Yuta. He always gets worried about me for some reason." he said with a sigh and Johnny couldn't help but to softly kiss his lips again.

"I should get changed, baby." Johnny said. Jaehyun let go off him with a pout. He sat down on a chair in front of a mirror, watching how Johnny took off his clothes and changed it for a simple outfit. Jaehyun shamelessly checked him out. Johnny pretended like he didn't see, but the smile on his face proved that he did. He put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue hoodie, which matched with Jaehyun's light pink one. They had bought them about a week before that, thinking it would be cute if they got the same hoodie in a different colour.

When Johnny had finally put on his shoes, he grabbed Jaehyun's hand and walked back inside the bar. He saw a small group of boys standing by the bar and when he noticed Taeyong's red hair he decided to greet his friend. He figured that these guys were probably Jaehyun's friends.

"I can't believe the handsome pole dancer really is your boyfriend! You are so lucky, Jung Jaehyun!" one of the boys shouted out. Johnny recognized the voice from earlier, so he assumed this was Yuta. Jaehyun looked up at Johnny and the older man could tell he didn't know what to do.

"Actually he is-" Jaehyun started, but Johnny was quick to interrupt him.

"Actually I am the lucky one. I wouldn't trade my boyfriend for anything in the world." he said with a smile.

"Did you just make us official?" Jaehyun asked, smiling back at him.

"Do you mind?" Johnny asked, tilting his head.

Jaehyun shook his head. "No."

Jaehyun's friends looked at the pair in surprise. "I can't believe Yuta's dumb comments would actually be helpful." one of them said and Yuta glared at him.

"Shut it, Doyoung." he said, making the others laugh. Jaehyun introduced Johnny to all of his friends after that. He told them the story about Johnny being shy at first and how he called him 'cute supermarket guy' right in front of him before running off.

"You're a loser, Johnny. If I knew Jaehyun was your type I would've set you up for a date a long time ago." Taeyong said with a laugh.

The night continued like this, them just drinking and laughing, having fun and dancing every now and then. It was when Jaehyun started being a little bit too affectionate that Johnny decided it was time to go home. It was about two at night, and Jaehyun clung onto him like a baby koala. They waved Jaehyun's friends goodbye before walking to Johnny's car.

"Why did you drag me out? I was having fun." Jaehyun said with a pout when he was sitting in the passenger's seat. "I know you were, baby. But it's getting late and you definitely had enough to drink." Johnny answered with a smile. Jaehyun huffed in response.

"I'm not even drunk, you know. Maybe a little bit tipsy, but that's okay." he said and Johnny believed him. It wasn't like Jaehyun had drank a lot.

"You're definitely tipsy. You're more clingy than usual." Johnny said. He started his car and began to drive back home.

"Do you not like it when I'm clingy?" Jaehyun asked and there was that pout again.

"I do, but I'd much rather have you in my arms in my bed." Johnny said softly. Jaehyun turned his head to look at him.

"Are you saying you want me to stay the night?" he asked, and Johnny nodded. The car ride was only about five minutes since the club was really close to his apartment. Johnny parked his car in front of the building and got out of his car. Jaehyun gladly followed him, holding his hand as they stepped inside the elevator.

Jaehyun kept bouncing up and down on his feet, so Johnny hugged him from behind to stop him. "Stop moving, baby. You're not a bouncing ball." Johnny said with a laugh. Jaehyun immediately stopped moving.

"I'm just so happy." he said. He placed his hands on top of Johnny's and started swaying left and right instead. "I have a boyfriend!" he sang. They got out of the elevator and got into Johnny's apartment.

"And that boyfriend thinks you need a shower. You smell like sweat and alcohol." Johnny said, smiling. Jaehyun pouted but let go off Johnny's hand anyway, walking towards the bathroom.

Johnny sat down on the couch in the living room, putting his bag right next to it. He was sitting down for not even two minutes when he heard Jaehyun call out for him. He immediately stood up again, rushing to the bathroom to see what was wrong. "You called?" he said before opening the door.

"No wait don't come in!" Jaehyun yelled, but Johnny already opened the door. He was greeted by a very naked Jaehyun, who was clearly struggling to get the water to run.

"I don't understand how your shower works." Jaehyun said quietly, looking down at the ground. He wrapped his arms around himself, slightly embarrassed to be naked in front of Johnny. The other man just smiled.

"Like this." he said, before showing Jaehyun how to turn the water on.

"Thank you, you're an angel." Jaehyun said with a smile. He quickly stepped inside the shower cabin and closed the glass door.

Johnny turned around so he was facing the mirror. He was too tired to take a shower so he took a wash cloth and cleaned his face with it, silently laughing to himself when he used warm water which made Jaehyun yelp in surprise because his shower water turned cold.

"I take back what I said, you're not an angel, you're mean." Jaehyun shouted. Johnny laughed out loud at this.

"I'm already done. I'm gonna find myself a midnight snack. Do you want something?" he asked, smiling when Jaehyun happily shouted a _'Yes!'_.

Johnny left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and leaned his head against the door. He saw a jar of pickles and a chocolate bar and Johnny thought to himself that it was an easy decision. He grabbed the chocolate bar and closed the fridge door again.

For a while he stood there, wondering if he should get something to drink before getting a bottle of milk from the fridge. He heart footsteps in the hallway and not even ten seconds later Jaehyun stood in the door opening. He was wearing a pair of pyjama pants that were a little too long for him, covering part of his feet, and one of Johnny's white t-shirts. He hugged Johnny from behind and looked at the chocolate bar on the counter.

"Don't you have anything like pickles instead?" he asked with a pout. Johnny turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Pickles? Are you serious?" he asked, tilting his head. He wasn't sure if Jaehyun was joking or not, but the younger shook his head.

"Why, are you snack shaming me?" he asked, making Johnny snort. Johnny got the jar of pickles out of the fridge and put them on the counter. He opened the jar with a loud popping sound while Jaehyun was clapping his hands in excitement. Johnny wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if the younger was just really this happy to eat pickles. He handed Jaehyun the jar, who gladly took it and started eating, sighing happily when he put one of the pickles in his mouth. Johnny couldn't do anything but smile.

"Good?" he asked and Jaehyun nodded. Although Johnny didn't quite understand what was so good about pickles, he thought Jaehyun was adorable. He took the jar from Jaehyun's hands again and put it back on the counter. Jaehyun pouted again, confused as to why Johnny took away his snack.

Johnny wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and softly kissed his lips. Jaehyun immediately reacted, throwing his arms around Johnny's neck and letting the older man deepen the kiss. Johnny pushed him backwards until his back was pressed against the kitchen counter. Johnny's hands found their way to Jaehyun's hips and without any problem he lifted the younger up so he could sit on the counter.

"My pretty baby." Johnny breathed against his lips. Jaehyun wrapped his legs around Johnny's waist, pulling him closer.

"Are you happy with me as your boyfriend?" Jaehyun asked, putting his head on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny hugged him, holding him close.

"The happiest. Why, are you doubting it already?" he asked with a smile. He felt Jaehyun shaking his head.

"Not at all. I just want to be sure you really want this and that you didn't just say it to not embarrass me in front of my friends." he said. Johnny pressed a soft kiss to the back of his head.

"I'm in love with you, Jaehyun." he said softly. He felt Jaehyun smile against his shoulder, letting out a quiet squealing noise.

"Why does it feel so good when you say that?" he asked, lifting his head up to look at Johnny.

"Well, hopefully it is because you're in love with me too." Johnny answered with a smile. Jaehyun immediately cupped his cheeks and connected their lips again. Johnny started nibbling on his bottom lip and slid his tongue inside Jaehyun's mouth when the younger parted his lips. It soon turned into a short make-out session. Jaehyun tasted like a mixture of pickles, tooth paste and alcohol. Johnny was pretty sure that saliva was dripping down his chin but he couldn't really care less. Johnny's hands moved to Jaehyun's back, pulling him even closer. It was nice to feel Jaehyun this close to him.

"If that didn't answer your question- yes, I'm in love with you too." Jaehyun said, slightly out of breath. Johnny pecked his lips a few times, until Jaehyun started giggling and placed his head back on Johnny's shoulder.

"I knew cute supermarket guy was the right nickname for you. God, you're adorable." Johnny said. He picked Jaehyun up without a warning, walking back towards his bedroom to go to sleep. As much as he enjoyed his three am make-out session with Jaehyun, he couldn't wait until he was in bed with his boyfriend in his arms.

"You forgot your midnight snack." Jaehyun mumbled against his shoulder, smiling. Johnny shushed him.

"Forget about the snacks. I want to sleep." he said. He walked into his bedroom and gently laid Jaehyun down on the bed. He quickly got changed into his pyjamas and laid next to his boyfriend, who already had his eyes closed. He softly poked the younger's cheek. "Are you asleep already, Jae?" he asked quietly, an amused smile on his face. Jaehyun just grabbed his finger and let out a hum.

"Am not." he said sleepily. He crawled closer to Johnny and let himself fall down half on top of the older man. "Johnny?" Jaehyun suddenly asked quietly, half asleep. Johnny hummed in response. "Can I stay forever?" the younger asked, and Johnny smiled.

"As long as you want, baby." he answered.

He softly stroked Jaehyun's hair, making him smile. "With you?" Jaehyun continued. Johnny kissed the top of his head.

"I'm not letting you leave." Johnny answered. Jaehyun let go off his finger and grabbed his hand instead, intertwining their fingers.

"Am sleepy." he mumbled. If Johnny wasn't in love already, he definitely was now. He turned off the light with a smile.

"Sleep well, angel." he said, kissing his cheek. Jaehyun mumbled something Johnny couldn't understand.

"Night Johnny." he mumbled. The room was soon filled with soft snoring noises. Johnny decided he couldn't be happier than this and that he wouldn't trade Jaehyun for anything in the world.


End file.
